User blog:Czarmieljerome/Who is the best "Paramecia" Devil Fruit User?
Paramecia is one of the 3 types of Devil Fruit in One Piece. These fruits give the users a "super-human" power which can affect their body, manipulate the environment or produce some kind of substances. In general, Paramecia Devil Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into elements like Logias, or transforming into animals like Zoans . We also Know Logia is a powerful Devil Fruit Types but i want to know as of the recent manga ( 595 ) who is the best paramecia devil fruit user? This is my personal top 10: Rank 10 Monkey D. Luffy - Of course he is our main protaganist and if you watch one piece somehow at the beginning you will understimate his power and devil fruit. He manage to defeat some of the biggest name in one piece world and some of the higher rank in this blog. Rank 9 Gecko Moria - Some of you might not agree in the fact he is higher rank than luffy but based on what I see even he is consider the weakest of he warlords of the sea. He gave Luffy and hell of a fight. Yes he manage to defeat by Luffy but with the help of all strawhat member and as of the last manga (595) we know that he manage to disappear before other warlord can kill him. Rank 8 Jozu - One of the primary commander of the strongest crew in world of one piece. He is the third commander of one of the yonkou and besides how can we face a diamond man. Rank 7 Ivankov - Leader of Kamabakka, Leader of Impel down 5.5, maybe the right hand of Monkey D. Dragon, and can control the hormone. Yes he is Okama but yet he can fight strong guy in Grandline. Rank 6 Kuma - Considering that he is alive. He is one of the reason why Luffy wants to be strong. The whole straw hat is no match for his power and his imitation. Yes we dont know if he got stronger or the real capacity of his devil fruit but i can consider him to be a strong because of the faith of a revolutionary and the goverment to him Rank 5 Doflamingo - Some forum says his skill might not be a Devi fruit but if we consider him as a paramecia user his power is hard to fight specially with the kind of pirate like straw hat who value friendship ( situation: one of a member control and fight them). He can cut legs and head in an instance (as we see in War at Marinford) Rank 4 Sengoku - He is a Fleet Admiral ( former ) for a reason. If this is a devil fruit that has a physical plus a laser beam it is hard to handle. Rank 3 Shiki - (this might also be critic) Yes, he beaten by Luffy but considering that he can control almost all things under him , He is a hard enemy to face. Controls gravity !! Oh hell.. He only beat by Luffy with the help of an element or power that not comes from Luffy. Plus he also had an experience on fighting some great character like pirate king and "two" great marines. Rank 2 Whitebeard - No doubt..no further explanation. He consider once to be the strongest man in the world. Rank 1 Magellan - Many of impel down prisoner even in Level 6 dont consider to fight him. Even Blackbeard the Logia user do not match with his power. He will not be the Warden of Greatest Prison if his power cannot much with other stronger prisoner. This is my personal opinion. You can have your comment and make your own top 10 or even top 20. This is only based on what i read in manga and forums. Im a fan of straw hat pirate... Category:Blog posts